Sasuke's Obsession
by Lycheemochi
Summary: with..? It might start out a normal romance story. But.. read on and you'll know!


_Please read till the end!_

**Sasuke's obsession**

From what i can remember, it was when i was 6 years old.

I had a cousin of my age who often come over to my house to play, bringing you along with her everytime.

It was love at first sight.

I couldn't take my eyes off you.

You were so beautiful, i virtually couldn't stop thinking about you.

Those big bright eyes of yours enchanted me. They were so brilliant and sparkling i was bewitched. Your long and curvy eyelashes complemented it so well i swear there isn't another pair of eyes on earth that could rival it.

Those rosy lips of yours curved so meticulously accentuated your innate beauty to the point my willpower isn't nearly enough to restrain myself from plunging forward and ravish them to my heart's content.

Your petite and delicate body triggered my desire to embrace you and urged me protect you from whatever or whoever might harm you.

Your hair, so long, pink and seemingly smooth to the touch made me wonder if it was in fact made of silk.

Your skin was so bright and smooth, while your complexion was so fair, you were like an angel to me.

I was so captivated by you, i couldn't comprehend it myself.

From then on, i always welcomed that cousin of mine over to my house, hoping to see you as much as i can.

Gradually, my family members began to notice my out of the ordinary hospitality towards my cousin despite my usual indifference towards other relatives.

They then started making guesses about whatever, but mostly regarding how i might have fallen in love with her.

But they didn't know the truth behind it all.

I directed my hospitality towards my cousin is because i couldn't gather enough courage to try to establish a closer relationship with you.

Just being near you, i start to wonder if my dressing for the day is decent looking enough for your liking.

Just being within your sight makes me behave all awkwardly out of anxiety and uneasiness of being near you whom i love so deeply.

Just having your eyes directed towards me makes my heart beats so furiously i thought i could faint.

As time passed, i started to think, this is getting no where and decided to make a move to pull us closer. I can't always remain so reserved before you.

I talked to my cousin about it one day when she came by along with you.

She couldn't seem to be able to comprehend and accept what i've said, screamed at me with some implications of disappointment and left you behind, bringing an end to the relationship between both of you. For that, im terribly sorry.

After that, replacing your usual companion, i started establishing a closer relationship with you.

Come rain or shine, we were always together, being with you never fail to keep me smiling.

People might have jeered at us, laughing at how incompatible we are.

But they don't know a thing about us.

We are a couple deeply in love, and we'll not be separated by anything might come.

These were the calm before the storm.

My brother went crazy one day and killed my whole clan, leaving me as the sole survivor.

He might have made up some lame excuses about wanting me to get as strong as him with revenge in mind someday. But the truth is, he just wanted to see how far our relationship can go, thinking of me as some entertainment toy that amuses him.

Or not. Maybe he has fallen for me and waiting for me to leave you so he can have me all by himself. What incestuous gay shyt. I bet he watches gay porn at home when im not around and killed everyone because mother found out about it and spreaded the news around.

Then, of no choice, im compelled to be a cold hearted avenger like what everyone expects me to be, even though i find all these too troublesome. Who cares even when my whole clan died, as long as im still alive? Oh well, staying cool would keep you proud of me, so i shall act like i care.

Then unconsciously i begin to build up a popularity which i don't give a damn. Ugly fan girls such as ino and especially sakura started throwing themselves at me. Of course, i dodged them all, being faithful to you.

I didn't tell them about you, afraid that they would find you trouble out of jealousy. I don't want anything happening to you, my beloved.

After that, orochimaru who is looking for a new vessel, looked for me, trying to tempt me with power. But of course, i don't give a damn about such a thing.

Then with my late response, he started observing me and found out about my fixation on you. So he kidnapped you, wanting my trained body in exchange for your return.

Although aggravated, i felt helpless as there are no other alternatives to ensure your safety. I agreed to his proposal.

Orochimaru kept the real reason why i agreed a secret so that the reputation of his new vessel would remain.

Then the story goes on. I was forced by orochimaru to defeat my elder brother so that my image would remain cool, while i got so strong i figured i could simply kill orochimaru to save you instead. And so that's what i did.

So here you are, finally back in my arms.

Sorry to have kept you waiting. but ill never leave you again.

* * *

"Hey sasuke! You are still obsessed with your playing with that ragged doll?! It's time to grow up already!" the amused naruto called out as he playfully tried snatching the doll away from sasuke, splitting the doll into half in the process.

That marks the death of naruto and the end of the series.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it. =D and.. please review if you can! ._. thank you! ^^

By Lycheemochi


End file.
